


In Another Life (Lives)

by Beejbeanboo



Series: Inspired from songs [4]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Betelgeuse is sad, Christmas Truce of 1914, Dreams, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mentions of the Multiverse, Multi, Parallel and Alternate Universes, Pregnancy, Renaissance Era, World War I, he loves them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beejbeanboo/pseuds/Beejbeanboo
Summary: Betelgeuse asks a demon with powers like no other to gaze into other universes where he is happy with the Maitlands.~Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.~ -Gaby DunnSEQUEL TO TOOK MY DAYS WITH YOUhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/25306732*UNBETAD, CURRENTLY EDITING*
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlelands - Relationship - Relationship, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Goldenbeetle - Relationship
Series: Inspired from songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796410
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Modern Day Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the:
> 
> Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You blog post by Gaby Dunn  
> https://thoughtcatalog.com/gaby-dunn/2012/05/maybe-in-another-universe-i-deserve-you/
> 
> And the Katy Perry song:
> 
> The One That Got Away (the Brielle Von Hugel cover specifically)

“And that’s how I ended up here..” Betelgeuse slumped into the chair, “Could you help me?”

“Help is one thing Betelgeuse, but doing this…” The girl hesitated, “You’re asking me to break a major nature taboo, who knows what is over there?”

“I don’t care Magus, I just want to see them happy.” Betelgeuse sobbed, “Please let me see them.”

Magus wanted to say more but the agony written on Betelgeuse’s posture and face struck her like a truck. His wild green hair now is a tame and flat dark blue and violet. The usual mischievous demeanor now taken over with grief, eyes sunken in and not because he was dead, but from the lack of sleep.

Guy looked like he hasn’t slept for days.

His suit, his own joyous creation, now lazily hung from the chair while his shirt had a couple buttons loose and tie improperly made. Betelgeuse cared a lot about his appearance and having him seen like this is definitely out of character.

“Why do you want this?” Magus raised a brow, “You are not one to settle-”

“Because this is the darkest one!” Betelgeuse cried, “The darkest one of them all, out of all outcomes I get lumped up with the one that doesn’t get to feel that?! It’s not fucking fair! Maybe the other one is where we found something and that I don’t have so many damn walls up! I want to be happy,” he fiercely swiped his cheek, “One without the noise in my head…”

She looked at her hands before getting up from the table, “Betelgeuse if I do this,” her tone serious, “you have to avoid any mentions of this plane or others. It is why they call it a ‘theory’. No one is supposed to have such knowledge.”

Betelgeuse nodded.

With that silent agreement, she walked to Betelgeuse’s chair and stood behind him as the demon bit back another sob. “It’s going to sting a bit.” Magus warned as she placed her hands on each side of Betelgeuse’s head.

“It'll be nothing to what I’m feeling.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

Lawrence jolted from his covers, falling off the bed in an undignified pile of limbs and sheets. He struggled to find the exit of this soft scented prison, arms and legs making the blanket tangle more by his frantics movements.

“Lawrence are you okay?” a voice called from behind the door.

“I’m fine, just fell off the bed is all!”

“Well I’m glad that you’re awake because we’ve got to go!” The door was kicked open by a man holding a woman who was clutching her swollen belly, pain exuding from every pore in her body, “Get the car ready!” He took a look at her and his eyes went wide as saucers.

Her pants and legs were soaked through.

“I need to put on a shir-”

“THEN THROW ONE ON AND GET THE CAR READY!” The woman cursed as she let out a blood-curdling scream that got him to his feet. “OH GOD I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BURST.”

Not paying attention to the shirt he shucked into and grabbing socks to put on his feet. “Alright! Adam get Barbara downstairs,” he ordered, “Where are the keys?” Bolting out the door of his bedroom and rushing down the stairs to get to the landing.

“Kitchen table!” Adam replied, maneuvering her down the stairs. “You should see it there!”

He barreled into the kitchen and grabbed the keys. He hit the button that will unlock the car doors, “The door should be unlocked! Let’s go!”

He hurried to the vehicle, practically ripping the door off his hinges to get in. He put the key in and started the engine, “Okay we’re ready! Get Barbara in here!”

He was punching the address into the GPS system and finding the quickest route to the Hospital. He had to get her as fast as possible.

Because there was no way in hell that he’ll allow a baby to be delivered in a car.

“When did her water break?” Lawrence asked as Adam settled into the backseat with Barbara. 

“About 5 minutes before you woke up,” Adam answered, “Good thing you woke up pretty quick but Barbara was screaming at me to get to the Hospital without you.” Adam had buckled Barbara and himself down before giving the nod to go.

Lawrence was crushed that she suggested that but he understood, the amount of pain that she’s feeling exceeds the feeling of disappointment that he’s feeling. “Good thing I did.”

“Lawrence, I love you but I swear to god,” Barbara breathed, “BUT IF YOU DON’T STEP ON THAT GAS PEDAL THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY.” she screamed as another contraction swept through her body.

Lawrence stomped on the gas pedal and sped out of the driveway, nearly hitting their mailbox in the process.

He wasn’t supposed to be driving, since his license was suspended the night before from a DUI but he had to get there and no officer was going to stop him from getting to the Hospital.

They got there without a hitch but there was a very close call when Lawrence was close to hitting a child cross the street. But he screamed as he accused them for being in the wrong since the child jaywalked.

There was no time to scan around the parking lot to find a space so Lawrence told Adam to take Barbara into the ER while he looked for a parking space. Adam nodded and carried Barbara out of the car, bridal style, and into the Hospital.

The lot was pretty much full except for one at the other side of the lot.

Driving like a man under the influence, Lawrence definitely broke the 15 mph speed limit as he steered the vehicle away from cars, bikes and even people. He panicked parked and left the car at an angle in the stall.

No doubt someone from the Hospital might page him later about the parking but there was no time.

Lawrence ran through the parking lot and into the automatic doors, his adrenaline working overtime as he foolishly forgot to ask Adam where they should meet. The front entrance patrons were glaring at him for looking so disheveled at the obscene shirt he was wearing. He didn’t get to check before he left but from the reactions he was seeing it was probably the shirt that says ‘Flaming homosexual.’

“Has anyone seen a man carrying a screaming, pregnant woman around here?” Lawrence screamed into the lobby.

“They went this way!” A woman, with the name tag ‘Maria’ pointed in the direction of the ER from behind the counter, “Lydia please escort him!”

Another woman, a younger one, shot up beside Maria and vaulted over the counter to wave him over, “He went this way.” She, Lydia, speed walked down the hallway and took a sharp turn left with a clipboard in hand. “Come on!”

“Please don’t run!” Maria yelled from the counter.

Lawrence trailed after Lydia with a fast paced walk of his own, “Are they alright?” he nervously asked.

“Yes they’re fine and the team will help her with the baby, don’t worry she’ll be okay,” Lydia reassures him. “What is your relationship with the patient?” She had a pencil in hand, scribbling away little bits of information about Lawrence as they speed walked through the hallway.

“Oh she’s…” Lawrence should’ve known that questions like these would pop up but his mouth ran away from him so he didn’t say his practiced answer of ‘my sister’, “She’s my partner…” Lawrence mentally facepalmed, he shouldn’t have said that. His adrenaline was not slowing down and his sense of reason was completely lost on the drive here.

“I see..” Lydia scribbled on the page, “What about the man she was with? What’s her relationship with him?”

“Her husband.”

She gave him an inquisitive look, “What’s your relationship with the man?”

“Also my partner.”

Lawrence was literally digging his grave.

He shouldn't have given that information, society and conservative individuals usually frown upon polyamourous relationships and he was going to ruin his chance to be there in the delivery room as Barbara delivered the baby.

“Look it’s not ideal-”

“Stop talking” she cut him off, “You want to be there yes?” Lydia sternly asked.

Lawrence nodded, “More than anything.”

“Then shut up, I’m not judging.”

Lawrence swallowed, “You’re not judging-”

“No, but I will say this.” She stopped and thrusted her pen at Lawrence’s chest, “Patients are the priority here and their security is the job of me and the staff. Do I need to call security on you?”

Lawrence stared wide-eyed as this woman jabbed him again, “Do I?”

“Is that a threat?” Lawrence nervously spoke.

“It could be.”

“Then no.”

“Good.” Lydia turned around, hitting Lawrence with her long blonde hair. “They’re in there, please wash up.” With that, the blonde devil turned around to go back to the lobby leaving him alone in front of the door.

“Where is he?!” Lawrence can hear Barbara’s cries, “He needs to be here!”

“He’s just finding parking, sweetheart, he’s almost here!” Adam’s voice came from the door as well.

Lawrence kicked open the door and dove for the sink before passing through a curtain to wash his hands. “I’m here!”

He snatched the curtain back and saw Barbara in a hospital gown with Adam on her left. “Lawrence!” Adam bellowed, “You made it!”

The man pushed past a nurse and ran to Barbara’s right, clasping her hand as he knelt, “Thank heavens,” he breathed, “How is she?”

“Going pretty well,” A man stood from the curtain, “thanks for pushing my nurse by the way.” This man’s voice is calm and smooth. Soft spoken but still held that underlying authoritative tone in it but sincere nonetheless. “I’m the doctor, I’m here to make the delivery.”

“I’m sorry Doctor??”

“Schlimmer.”

“Doctor Schlimmer, I just wanted to get to her.” Lawrence squeezed Barbara’s hand.

“That’s okay, thankfully you made it, we were just about to call-”

Barbara’s scream cut through the conversation as another painful of her contraction raked through her body, “It’s coming! I feel it! AggGggHHHHH!!!!”

“Alright team you know what to do,” the man from the curtain seemed to have grown in stature and the voice from before now held a booming bass tone, “Now are you two staying or leaving?” Doctor Schlimmer asked Adam and Lawrence.

“Are you staying, Lawrence?” Adam looked at him.

“To the very end.”

“Good,” Doctor Schlimmer smiled, “Now grab her hands, she needs something to squeeze.”

The labour lasted for hours.

Reassurance from the doctor, Lawrence and Adam telling Barbara that she’s doing well and that she’s almost done. When in reality it wasn’t. The first hour passed by quickly as Barbara screamed to try and push the baby out. Then the second hour came with not much leeway except for a couple of incidents…

Those will not be spoken of.

Lawrence asked the doctor if this was normal and was curtly responded with a nod. The doctor soothed both Adam’s and Lawrence’s worries that her labour is going well and the baby should be coming soon. The doctor ordered the nurses to get water for Barbara and the two men, which they were grateful for.

Barbara was coached through her breathing by Adam under the guide Doctor Schlimmer, making sure that every breath counted.

Then finally… a surprise..

Not one, but two babies were born.

How the ultrasound missed that was a mystery but two beautiful babies were born. One boy and one girl.

The girl was the first one to be born and her cries as she entered the world was pure and melted Lawrence’s and Adam’s hearts.

The boy followed and both babies were swathed in cloth before being handed to Barbara.

“What should we name them?” Lawrence asked in awe.

“Alec for my cousin and Geena for your mother,” Barbara replied, her voice raw.

Lawrence smiled as his mother had died years ago but he loved her and when she died, Lawrence was devastated. Now that little Geena was here, he could have another chance. To honor his mothers memory with a newborn baby girl.

“Thank you Barbara.”

* * *

Betelgeuse woke and swatted Magus’ hands away.

“Out of the ones that existed,  _ that  _ one had to come through?” Betelgeuse cursed, “What the fuck Magus?!”

“I’m sorry! It’s easier for me to latch onto a Universe that’s very strong in emotions! And that one was pretty intense!” Magus retorted..

Betelgeuse breathed heavily…

They were so happy there. 

_ With him. _

“Are you okay?”

“No,” Betelgeuse honestly responded, “They’re happy.. And mine are.. Mine are gone..”

“They called you by your first name.”

“Yeah, no one does that.” The demon rose out of the chair and grabbed his blazer, “It was our thing… They treated me like I was human.”

“You were human there,” she hesitated contemplating her next words., “you were born human in that world.”

Betelgeuse nodded.

Magus noted that his hair colour shifted multiple times through-out this session. From a panic looking white then to a happy looking green which then reverted back to its depressing colours. “Thank you Magus.”

“Where are you going?”

“To rest.. But I’ll be back tomorrow, thanks again.”


	2. Florence, Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betelgeuse requests if there is another universe from back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go! Another chapter done in about 20 hours...
> 
> Yes I will be completing this.. MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTER FIC THAT I'M FINISHING.
> 
> Thanks for the applause.

“Magus..” Betelgeuse entered and gave her a small nod as a greeting.

“Betelgeuse, you’re back?” she got up from her table in surprise.

“I told you I would.” he dryly replied.

“Right..” Magus gestured to the chair, “You ready then?”

“Yes but I have a question for you.” Betelgeuse leaned on the doorframe, “Is there one from back then? Centuries ago?”

Magus shifted her weight, “If the emotions are strong enough, I can but it’s difficult to actively search for any one specific Universe.”

“I don’t need specifics, just one from years ago.”

“That works for me.”

Betelgeuse settled in the chair.

“I forgot to ask, how was the pain?”

“Bearable, I told you I could handle it.”

“Good.” Magus breathed a sigh of relief, “Here we go.”

* * *

“Lorenzo! Lorenzo _svegliati!_ ”

“ _Che cosa?_ What?” Lorenzo awoke to find a woman standing over him, “Belloza? What are you doing?”

“Waking you up!” The fair, blonde woman cheered, “We have to go to _il mercato_ today and you said you’ll accompany Adamo and I.”

Lorenzo grunted as the cheerful pitch of his lover's voice and the light coming from the window as his binge from all the wine last night gave him a pounding headache, “Right, can it wait?”

“No, _ubriacone._ You agreed to come and come you shall.” Belloza chastised him.

“ _Va bene,_ fine. Where’s Adamo?”

“Getting ready as well,” she laughed, “Sounds like you and him had a great night?” Belloza teased as she ran her hand up Lorenzo’s leg, “Maybe next time I can join?”

Lorenzo sucked in a breath and shuddered as her hand paused on his inner thigh, “ _Si amore mio,_ next time.” Lorenzo got up to a sitting position and kissed her. “Let’s not keep Adamo waiting.”

The trio left their property, glad that another day has granted them a shining sun and equally beautiful weather. A sunny day in their city, with other families strolling about and many upcoming artists and politicians roaming the town. The market wasn’t far but Belloza wanted to take the scenic route and walk along the Arno.

Light conversation filled the trio as they sang praises about each other.

Lorenzo mentioned that Adamo’s his muse and he would follow him into the fire’s of hell to lead him back into the heavens. He also mentioned that Belloza was the fairest woman in all of Italy. He would always kneel in front of her as if he were a knight bowing before his Queen.

“Ah Lorenzo, an _ammaliatore_ as always.” Adamo smiled, giving Lorenzo’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze which the latter leaned into.

“Belloza please tell your beloved that he has my heart,” Lorenzo sarcastically swooned.

“Only if you tell me that you have my heart as well,” Belloza laughed.

It wasn’t a good idea to openly share your affections to another man, considering that others would report them to the church and be forever separated by their mortal flesh. The story that they would come up with is that Lorenzo was a cousin from Rome, staying with Adamo and Belloza until whatever family drama was done.

They entered the marketplace that was overrun with people, mothers and their children walked from stall to stall picking up whatever produce being sold that day. Belloza walked over to the first stall and started picking whatever vegetables and fruits she wanted for the next few days.

“She’s always a sight to behold,” Adamo lovingly eyed the woman, “I wonder if we’ll stay like this forever.”

“Forever is a long commitment my friend, you sure you’re up for the task?” Lorenzo joked.

“I could live a thousand lifetimes and still love you both,” Adamo replied, “I love you so much Lorenzo and Belloza too.”

Lorenzo watched as the man he had known for only a little while said that he loves him. Of course they say it every night, but the constant declarations of love helps him sleep at night. No one has ever loved as much as Adamo and Belloza have.

Adamo happily walked to catch up with his wife and Lorenzo wandered off to sit off the side on top the Arno. He came here often when he was overwhelmed by life, where he could think of what to do next. Love was a foreign language to him, one that he was still learning. Belloza and Adamo were his teachers and everyday he was eager to learn his lessons. He closed his eyes as he listened to the white noise happening around him.

Children laughing, another angry wife yelling at her husband for drinking during the day, birds riding the faves and fishermen signaling to each other about another fresh catch. Nothing could have prepared him for this life, he was a broke, drunk and violent man before stumbling upon the steps of Adamo’s and Belloza’s home. Ever since, he changed.

“Lorenzo!"

He stood and turned to find Belloza running at him with her hair a mess and dress shredded. “It’s Adamo, Lorenzo! Someone has attacked him! He needs your help!”

Lorenzo’s heart dropped, “Where is he?!”

“Back at the market, someone snuck up on us with a _coltello!_ Adamo might be hurt!” she pulled him forward and began to propel him in the direction of Adamo, her face paled with fear and exhaustion.

Lorenzo and Belloza returned to the scene to find Adamo and a caped assailant in a brawl to wrestle a knife away from one another. Adamo spotted them and both of them watched in horror as the assailant took that moment of weakness and took the dagger from Adamo’s hand and drove it into his abdomen.

A silent scream left his lips before falling over and impaling the blade further into his stomach.

Lorenzo, blinded by rage, was by his side in a second, flipped Adamo over to grab the knife and start slashing at the assailant.

The man tried to run off but Lorenzo never forgot how to wield a knife and how to kill a man. It was something he wasn’t proud of and when his violent urges sprung one day, it scarred the people he loved but now all he could see was red. He killed the assassin with the same blade. The screams of maidens and the crowd watched in horror as Lorenzo stood over the man and spat on him in defiance. When he turned, Belloza held Adamo as his blood stained his clothes and spilled onto the pavement.

“Adamo!” Lorenzo cried.

“Lorenzo..” Adamo croaked, he coughed as blood filled his esophagus that poured out of his mouth. “ _I miei amori_..”

“Don’t speak Adamo.. Save your strength,” Belloza pleaded. Lorenzo looked to her as tears rolled down her face that made it red, “Someone please call a doctor!” she screamed to the crowd but no one moved.

“No, I..” Adam strained to breathe, “I don’t think-”

“Adamo stop,” Lorenzo grabbed his hand, “Stay with us please..”

“Who would do this?”

“The Pazzi..” Lorenzo squeezed, “The Pazzi did this.. Those _pezzi di merda,_ they stabbed him.” Lorenzo knew that the Pazzi were ruthless and that they opposed the Medici rule of Florence. “I need to find them.” Lorenzo knew that Adamo’s an avid supporter of the Medici and was once part of their entourage as a good friend to the family.

“No Lorenzo,” Adamo’ bloodied hand rested on his face, “Stay with me, until I expire..”

Lorenzo turned to look at the body of the assassin but then at Adamo, “I’ll hold you.”

Adamo smiled, “ _Grazie.”_

And just like that, the beautiful brown eyes became drained of their light as Lorenzo and Belloza screamed onto of the body of their murdered love.

* * *

Betelgeuse scrambled away from Magus, “Damn it, no.”

The demon sank into the floor as another waved of tears flowed from his cheeks, “Not Adam.. please no.”

“Betelgeuse he’s not here-”

“Of course he’s here!” Betelgeuse cried out, hair now resembling that of a raging fire, “He’s here, he’s there, he’s anywhere! This _thing_ we call life is complete bullshit! He never deserved that… Adam doesn’t deserve that..” Betelgeuse fell to his knees and curled into himself, grinding his fists into the ground. “God Adam..”

“Betelgeuse I’m sorry,” Magus slowly crouched in front of him, “I didn’t know they meant that much to you.”

“They meant so much more,” he sobbed, “I love them and they love me… now they’re gone.”

Magus scooted closer and threw her arms around him in an awkward hug, “Betelgeuse..” she started slowly, “You were the best thing in their afterlife and I know that I can’t speak for them but the one thing I am seeing from both sessions is that they love you very much.” The demon sobbed, “Yes by the law of averages there had to be at least one, or a couple, that is the worst possible outcome but the common basis for all of them is that they love you. They’re with you.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Magus patted his back, “I mean with the powers and all you know mostly everything..”

Betelgeuse got up to a proper kneeling position to hug Magus fully, “Thank you, that means so much to me.”

“Don’t tell anyone I was being nice,” she teased, “because no one will believe that the terrifying Betelgeuse was comforted by the likes of me.”

Betelgeuse chuckled, which surprised him because it sounded genuine.. 

They sat there, holding each other for a couple beats of silence before Betelgeuse made the move to get up. “Thank you, I think I’m good.”

“Will I expect you to be back tomorrow?” he nodded, “Okay.. good luck Betelgeuse, get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Italian translations (that are probs wrong):
> 
> svegliati = wake up  
> Che cosa = what?  
> il mercato = the market  
> ubriacone = drunkard  
> Va bene = alright or fine  
> Si amore mio = yes, my love  
> ammaliatore = charmer  
> coltello = knife/dagger  
> I miei amori = my loves  
> pezzi di merda = pieces of shit  
> Grazie = thank you


	3. Christmas 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional confrontation led to an equally emotional universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS. IS. THE. LONGEST. CHAPTER. I'VE WRITTEN.
> 
> Sorry for the wait loves! <3
> 
> _*_ indicates a POV change

After Betelgeuse left yesterday, Magus was getting increasingly worried about the condition of the mighty Betelgeuse. His obsession with different universes is becoming unhealthy. Yes, his last session was definitely on the right track away from bereavement but if this continues, Betelgeuse may lose touch of  _ this _ Universe and seek out other ones that are deemed desirable with him.

The dangers of hopping universes is unknown and the more that Betelgeuse comes over. The more persuaded he will be if he ever decides to jump.

She may not have these powers but being a half-demon might push that edge.

She has to tell him it’s time to stop.

Betelgeuse came in, still looking burdened by yesterday's session, but nevertheless more alive. “Magus.”

“Betelgeuse…” she breathed, “We have to talk about this.”

“About what?”

“This.. this can’t be healthy for you.”

“I don’t understand your meaning,” the demon scowled.

“Gazing into alternate realities? Becoming so burdened by what you’re seeing?” Magus calmly spoke but getting nervous, “I see it in your body language, you’re hunched over most of the time..”

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes, “You aren’t even looking at me when we talk.”

“Yes I am,”

“No Betelgeuse, you’re not.” Magus got up from her chair, “Your mind is always wandering off and thinking about them, it’s good to mourn and grieve but you’re leaving the people behind that care about you.”

“And who’s that may I ask?”

“Lydia Deetz.”

Betelgeuse grumbled, Magus is right and knowing Lydia, she must be worried sick about him disappearing for half a day and coming back somber and unwilling. Of course, his little scarecrow grew up and can’t do much of the things that they used to do when they were younger. She’s, reluctantly, a respected member of society and she can’t go play exorcism on old ladies and Girl Scouts..

He had attempted to read one of her stories before but with his… limited vocabulary, he couldn’t read it. Though he enjoyed the creative spin she put on it when she told him some details.

Breathers will do anything for a good story.

“I fail to see how she falls into all this,” Betelgeuse growled.

Magus huffed in exasperation, “ _ She  _ cares about you. Don’t you understand how that impacts her?”

Betelgeuse intently focused on the corner of the room, “She’s suffering too, if you can just think about what she’s feeling as well, maybe you two can heal from this. She not only lost her parents but the people she cares about.”

“You’re losing yourself into this multiverse Betelgeuse,” Magus pleaded, “Don’t let yourself be added to that list about people she lost.”

Betelgeuse glared at her, putting on his best frown. “You don’t get to speak for her.”

“I’m not.” Magus gave him her best stink eye, “But I know loss and the look of distance from people. Look at yourself,” she pulled away a curtain to reveal a mirror, “You have never put your coat back ever since that first day, always having it hanging from your shoulder and throwing it on the chair when you get here.” Betelgeuse took a step back because she’s right..

He hasn’t.

“Lydia knows something is wrong, your hair shifts to colours that I have never seen it shift to before! You are single handedly destroying yourself and I can’t let you do it anymore!”

“Fuck off Magus!” Betelgeuse growled, “You have no idea what it’s like and don’t bother telling me that you aren’t scared of me!”

Betelgeuse crept closer, hair now shifting from its depressing blues and purples to his fiery red, “You’re trembling, afraid of what The Ghost with the Most will do to you.”

Magus could feel the ground beneath her feet shift as the demon walked closer, “You don’t know me, you’re a minor entity with special powers. But too weak and powerless to get what you want.. Dear old mummy taught me one thing, is to never let your opponent see you bleed.”

“I don’t,” Magus stood firm but trembled under the aura of Betelgeuse’s rage, “I only know the Betelgeuse that everyone knows. Troubled yet courageous, frightful but kind,” she listed, “You’re right that I don’t know you.. But people speak highly of you, and that’s the Betelgeuse I know.”

“Who do you think you are lecturing me?!” Betelgeuse roared, “Standing there, shivering like a scared little girl.”

“Yeah, I’m scared.. But I’m still standing here,” She shot back, “Juno taught you to be a monster but the people who love you taught you to be a person.. A person with feelings..”

“I have endured torture and pain and I’ve stared at that monsters face over and over again! Just so that I…” Betelgeuse’s voice cracked, Magus glanced up to see that Betelgeuse’s hair now shifted from an angry red to a somber blue, “Just so that I can-”

“Escape one day and never come back?” she asked.

“Yeah, escape..” Betelgeuse muttered, “I wanted to show her that I can make it on my own..”

“And you did,” Magus confirmed, “Look I know you are going through some things and I want to help you but this obsession Betelgeuse.. It’s going to kill you!”

“Can’t kill what’s already dead.”

“Spare me the jokes, I’m serious!” Magus cried, “If this goes on, you might abandon this Universe for the one optimal for your needs, a Universe where they are still alive and you happily content knowing that you left an entire family, one that you made might I add, for something that wasn’t meant for you.”

“It’s not fair for you, Lydia and the other variations of you that are going through the same thing. You might get a happy ending but we.. no,  _ they _ won’t.” Betelgeuse finally looked at her with downcasted eyes, “It’s selfish, but I know you’re not like that and you’re not one to abandon people.”

Betelgeuse looked at her, seeing her breathe heavily from the exertion it took to stand up to the demon. “I wasn’t going to do it… but I was thinking about it.” he admitted, “I wanted that happy ending but you’re right. However I can’t let go of it yet… not this early.”

“I understand but please.. When you get home today, please tell Lydia you’re not going anywhere. I’m sure she’s very worried about you.” Magus sat back down, “Have you spoken to her ever since you started coming here?”   


“Yes I have, I’ve spoken to her.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she sighed, “Have you, truly,  _ spoken  _ to her?”

Betelgeuse thought Magus was using Lydia’s name to raise a reaction out of him but that was false.

He and Lydia never really talked about anything, they talked about the mundane realities of what life is but not what they’re feeling or how they’re doing. The only time they ever talked was the last time they were at the house together.. And that was months ago.

“We haven’t.”

Magus nodded her head, “I thought so. Now that talk has to be a catch up between you two, not only will you tell her that you’re staying but tell her what you have been doing and what you’re feeling as well.”

Betelgeuse laughed at that, “You sound like one of the dramatized therapists.”

Magus just nodded.

“Shall we get started then?”

* * *

He watched the snow fall as the shots from another battlefield pinged through the air.

The commanders and the other higher ups believed that the war would have been over at this time but the unyielding resistance from the enemies and their allies proved that the war’s end will be far in the future.

It was a quiet battlefield today, no bombs or bullets were fired and the snow fell around them as the day droned on into the evening.

The soldiers lining the parapet, shivered as they walked through their mud crusted trenches in order to find a place to put their feet up. Some of them had blisters and rodents were everywhere. Water had also invaded their trench too, some as high to some men’s knees.

It was going to be a miserable day and for some, their first Christmas away from home

“It’s  _ Weihnachten  _ Lorentz,” their delivery boy, Karl, said, “You’ve got a package.  _ Frohe Weihnachten,”  _ the boy placed a poorly wrapped parcel in his hands and walked away to deliver the other packages to the other soldiers.

He slowly peeled the wrapping paper to reveal soft, wool, striped, black and white gloves. He gawked at the quality, whoever had woven it or bought it paid a lot of money for the fabric and skill work.

Though just like every year that he was sent Christmas gifts, there was no note attached to give him Seasons Greetings. It was depressing since he knows that his mother won’t ever buy him something like this and his father was nowhere to be found. He had secretly hoped that it was his missing father sending him the gifts after all these years and he would pray that there would be a note detailing his current residence or why he left. Nonetheless, quickly put the gloves on, grateful that this would help combat the chill of the day.

“ _F_ _ äustlinge?”  _ a man across from him said, “You’re a lucky man, all I got was a letter.”

“Better to get a letter then no letter at all,” he replied, “I don’t know who this is from.”

He stretched his hands to feel the pull of the gloves. Surprisingly they held onto his large hands, “Got no folks waiting for you at home?” Karl came back and took a seat on the crate next to him, “No ladies?”

_ If only they knew. _

_ “Niemand,”  _ Lorentz replied, “I haven’t found someone who makes my heart soar yet.”

That got a chuckle from the men nearby, “More like he hasn’t found the right hole to fill,” more men laughed at that comment.

“Keep laughing like that Matthew and someone will finally find you desirable,” Lorentz playfully sneered, “Oh wait no one does, that face is so ugly that every lady in Berlin avoids him like the plague.”

The other soldiers were in hysterics as Lorentz got up to put his little  _ Tannenbaum  _ tree over the ledge.. It wasn’t really safe to do so since the ground would swallow any man whole and even looking over into No Man’s Land was suicide.

Although through some unspoken declaration, the English had ceased their assault on their trench and they themselves didn’t fire their weapons.

“I wonder if those English  _ arschlöcher  _ even celebrate the Yuletide,” A random soldier quipped that Lorentz did not recognize.

“Of course they do  _ dummkopf,  _ all English do.”

“Now, now  _ freunde,  _ it is  _ Weihnachten _ . Let us be merry and sing for the birth of  _ Jesus Christus, _ ” another soldier that Lorentz failed to remember his name called, “Who has a song to sing?”

“ _ Stille Nacht  _ is always a favourite in my town,” a young boy, Maxus, answered. “It’s always nice to hear when we sit around the fire while we wait for mass.”

Maxus was a short kid, a little round on the edges but held an innocent spirit. Lorentz looked to him with fondness and dread.

No child has to see the horrors of war first hand.

Though the boy claims to be of military age, Lorentz and the other soldiers think he is about 16.

There were a lot of children killed due to that.

“Well go on  _ jungen, singen! _ ”

_ “Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht”  _ the boy began, some men chuckled as they heard that Maxus’ voice hasn’t matured yet and still dipped between his high child pang and his manly woof.

Lorentz didn’t care though, it was comforting for him to hear a song from home. He came back down after he settled some lit candles onto its tiny branches, letting his mind drift to his little town.

More men joined the chorus and in seconds, an amateur choir arose from its muddy shackles to sing, and some were musically inclined enough to add some vocal harmony. Even further down the line, the sounds of shells and rounds seemed to have ceased in this moment of song.

_ Alles schläft; einsam wacht _

_ Nur das traute hochheilige Paar. _

_ Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar, _

_ Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! _

_ Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! _

Maxus finished but was egged on to sing more of the tune as the entire line started to sing.

Not all the men in the line had the best singing voice but the camaraderie felt from singing this tune had everyone wishing they were back home with their families singing other Christmas favourites.

_ Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, _

_ Hirten erst kundgemacht _

_ Durch der Engel Halleluja, _

_ Tönt es laut von fern und nah: _

_ Christ the Savior is born, _

_ Christ the Savior is born! _

“Wait,” a man cut through, “Quiet!  _ Was ist das?” _

The soldiers, confused on why they should quiet down, flinched at the sound of voices coming from No Man’s Land.

Lorentz was first to scramble up to look over the edge. He perched himself beside his tree, seeing no one looming over the ledge with a gun barrel down his face. But what he  _ heard  _ was people singing.

“Listen! They’re singing as well!” Lorentz bellowed, “In.. english.”

_ Silent night, holy night, _

_ Son of God, love’s pure light. _

“There’s a version of it in english?” Maxus asked, his eyes full of hope. “We should join!”

Maxus sang again as the other German soldiers looked to each other in fear.

_ Lieb’ aus deinem göttlichen Mund, _

_ Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund’.  _

Maxus’ voice mingled with the English as both created some strange audial symphony with the two different languages.

“Maxus stop! You’re going to get us all killed!”

“God will never forgive anyone for the atrocities that happened this year,” the boy replied, “And one will be condemned in the fires of hell shall anyone attempt to gun an innocent down.”

“No one is innocent, get down from the parapet!” Karl made a lunge for him but Lorentz stepped in front of him.

“Let the man sing,” he stomped, “He’ll learn.”

Lorentz turned to the boy with a smile.

_ Christ, in deiner Geburt! _

_ Christ, in deiner Geburt! _

Lorentz sang the final couplet proudly with Maxus as the English did the same.

Both sides waited for one another to do something. Karl whispered prayers under his breath and Matthew has his gun already pointed at the other side.

It was a tense few seconds but something miraculous happened.

The English began to sing again.

_ Silent night, holy night _

_ All is calm all is bright _

_ ‘Round yon virgin Mother and Child _

_ Holy infant so tender and mild. _

Lorentz cupped his mouth with his hands and sang loudly to the other side:

_ Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! _

_ Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! _

“Lorentz! Get down from there, you’ll be shot!” Karl snarled, “You’re going to get us all killed!”

“Then I’ll be happy in Heaven where I can persuade the Father to bless you all.”

Though Lorentz’s mastery of the english language was poor, he did know one song he had learned when a travelling man came to sing in his town.

_ Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_ And never brought to mind? _

_ Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_ And Auld Lang Syne. _

Lorentz knew that his voice was shaky. Multiple people had told him that his voice was similar to grinding two stones together and they were right. Everyone held their breath as he stepped over the parapet and stood on top of it, singing into No Man’s Land.

He was nervous that he would be shot but trudging forward with his arms up in surrender as the cold wind slapped his face and made his coat flap a little wildly.

_ For Auld Lang Syne my jo’, _

_ For Auld Lang Syne. _

_ We’ll tak a cup o’ kindness yet, _

_ For Auld Lang Syne! _

Lorentz closed his eyes and raised his hands higher as he waited for the inevitable shot to come.

_ This is a good life and I lived through a war that will soon end.  _ He thought.  _ I pray to the Heaven’s above to make it painless and instant. _

“Lorentz-”

“ _ Gutten Himmel _ , get him down!”

“He’s going to get shot!”

“Ready the guns boys!”

Lorentz heard the soldiers behind him aim their guns over No Man’s Land to the English trench. He knows that if either one shoots first, the blame will definitely be on his dying conscience.

Though no shot was heard, the day was quiet and the only thing Lorentz heard was his own panicked breath and the sounds of the men behind him scramble into position.

_ And surely ye’ll be your pint stowp, _

_ And surely I’ll be mine! _

Lorentz slowly opened one eyelid to see another man, an English man, slowly waving a newspaper coming towards him. If he could describe what he heard, it was that of simple elegance. This Englishman had smooth vocals and hit every note without struggle.

_ And we’ll tak a cup o’ kindness yet, _

_ For Auld Lang Syne. _

Though the daylight’s fading he saw that this man’s taller than him and foolishly clean shaven. He wore the English beige uniform and a large black coat, tightly wound to his body as Lorentz guesses this man was obviously cold.

He came up to him face to face and nodded.

_ We two have run about the braes, _

The Englishman sang as he pointed at Lorentz, “Please, continue.”

Lorentz swallowed as he resumed the line:

_ And pu’d the gowans fine; _

_ But we’ve wander’d mony a weary fit, _

_ Sin’ Auld Lang Syne. _

Both men sang as they carefully put down their hands to their sides.

“You speak English?” the man asked.

“ _ Ein wenig,”  _ he replied, “A little.”

The man patted his chest, “I’m Adam. What’s your name?”

“Lorentz.”

The two men stared at each other for what seems like hours and Lorentz could hear his pounding heart as he is sure that this man in front of him will stab him with a hidden knife.

“Lawrence?”

“ _ Nein,  _ Lorentz,” he corrected but couldn’t help but laugh at the english variation of his name.

“Lorentz… wow..” Lorentz’s gaze bore into the man’s eyes, a green-ish grey that peered into his soul, making his heart skip a beat, “Sorry my German is.. Not good.”

“My english is bad too.”

“Guess we have some common ground then,” the Englishman, Adam, awkwardly chuckled. “Nice to meet you Lorentz,” the man offered his hand which Lorentz timidly took and shook.

“Merry Christmas.” Adam said with a bright smile.

“ _ Frohe Weihnachten _ .” Lorentz smiled in return and with newfound vigor, he shook his hand firmly.

Lorentz could hear the soldiers behind him slowly drop their guns as they crossed into No Man’s Land while the English got up from the trench as well.

Adam and Lorentz turned to their respective armies and raised their hands in solidarity as they greeted each other once more.

All of them were hesitant at first since no one wants to die among the many bodies that littered the scarred field.

Lorentz and Adam watched as one by one a member from the English and German army stepped up to shake hands and talk in broken English and German.

“Thank you for not stabbing me,” Adam unexpectedly hugged Lorentz, “I don’t know if I’ll forgive you if you did.”

“Thank you for singing with me.” Lorentz patted the man's back, “Wasn’t sure if you understand me with my accent.”

“‘Twas loud and clear! Where did you learn that song anyway? I was sure that no German knew the English lyrics.”

“There was a travelling performer in my hometown once,” Lorentz explained, “He spoke both German and English and he sang the most beautiful songs. While he was in town, I asked if he could teach me a song in English. He was very kind and taught me this song including its meaning.”

“It was a very important message for me,” he continued, “Two old friends thinking to the old days and drinking to that as they have sure grown older and have changed since they’ve last spoken. It made me dream of having a similar friend like that one day, where when this is over, we can finally have a drink and toast not just only for our survival but for the future.”

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling,” Lorentz nervously scratched his head, “I have a tendency to do that.”

“No, it was wonderful.” Adam patted his shoulder, “Thank you for that.”

The men at this point now had mingled with each other; they were drinking, smoking or playing cards with a crate box that was pulled from the trench.

“Looks like they found a way to amuse themselves,” Adam pointed to a group of men setting up a field of some sort, “Do you play?”

“ _ Fußball?  _ Yeah I can play.”

“Good.”

Adam turned to the English trench and motioned for him to come along, Lorentz pleasantly declined as he wanted to wait from the parapet.

The Englishman came back with a makeshift ball in hand, “Come let’s set up over there.”

And in that moment, teams of men had their own small football fields playing games against each other with varying success. Lorentz was never much of a player when he was younger but he could kick a ball.

They set up their own private game further away. Clear from the barbed wire and pot holes that might injure them if they should accidentally fall into them. Adam wanted to see if he could get the ball past Lorentz to score a goal. Adam and Lorentz took off their coats and laid them across each other with suitable distance for one of them to play defense and one to offensively kick the ball into a net.

Adam kicked first but there was a flaw in the way he hit. The Englishman kicked with his right foot but hit the ball with his toes and not on top of the laces, it was something that Lorentz learned by observing the other children when he sat alone on the field. This made the ball harder to control and made Lorentz’s job of keeping the ball away from passing the coats a little easier. He blocked Adam’s ball with well placed limb blocks and body blocks. 

“Oh come on!” Adam whined, “How are you so good at this?”

“Skill my friend, skill.” Lorentz laughed.

“Well then, Mister  _ Skillful, _ why don’t you take a crack at it? Surely you’re just as poorly skilled as I am in this.” Adam threw the ball at Lorentz.

“Adam, prepare to lose.” His cockiness over a childish game of football would be seen as petty but Adam took it in jest and smiled, which made his heart flutter.

Lorentz took his position while Adam took his and there they fell into a rhythm: Lorentz would fake out Adam and kick the ball into the opposite direction where Adam was diving. Multiple goals were scored and Adam was getting more and more dirty by the minute, if he could use the other parts of his body instead of diving for the ball most of the time, he might actually stand a chance. 

“Adam you play like a school child, where did you learn to play?” Lorentz teased, “From a newspaper article?”

“Actually yes!” Adam huffed, “I’ve read articles and magazines about how to play! Golly they don’t mention how tough it is when you actually play!” he rubbed his shoulder, “I think I landed on it too many times. How do you do it?”

“That I am not telling, it’s a secret.” Lorentz put a finger to his lip, “If I told you, you might just use my own tactics against me.” He laughed as he put the ball down.

They went a couple more rounds and Adam managed to get at least one goal in before they stopped. The evening slowly gave into the night and the two soldiers sat down to talk.

The two opposing soldiers talked about the mundane things, how they grew up, what life is like where they lived, the icebreaker questions that got the men to open up about things.

“Do you think this is really it?” Adam asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Life.” Lorentz twisted his neck to see Adam’s eyes drilling into him, “Like how our lives are a part of something either significant or insignificant. Do you think it means anything?”

“Adam you’re asking me with some big words I can’t understand.”

“Right sorry,” Adam apologized and soon gasped as he pointed at the sky, “Look there it is!”

“Where’s what?”

“Orion!”

Adam used his other hand to push Lorentz’s head in the direction of what he thinks is a bunch of stars in the sky, “See how that it looks like a man with a sword and shield?”

“Uhm… no?”

“Open up to your imagination, the brightest stars in that direction bears the, well vaguely, figure of a hunter from the Greek mythos, Orion!” Like a child getting a present on Christmas, Adam excitedly got up and drew some dots into a pile of snow. “Look, the stars make a shape here…” Adam drew lines that connected the dots, “Looks like a sword, a body, a shield, armour and a belt. Take a look!”

Lorentz grumbled as he moved his body to look over the shoulder of Adam to see the figure Adam had created in the snow, “I still don’t see what you’re talking about.”

“Bah!” Adam cried, “Look harder!”

“I guess I can see the belt but I don’t see the body? Where’re the head and legs? And the weapons?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to see in your mind’s eye! His head should be resting on the highest point here and his legs would protrude from here somewhere, underneath the brightest star: Rigel.” He pointed at the lower right dot on the snow, “The sword would begin right around this star, Betelgeuse.”

“What sort of name is Betelgeuse?”

“I didn’t name it, don’t ask me.” Adam poked at Lorentz’s side, “and the bow would be here around Bellatrix.” 

“These weird names for stars, you think they would be normal names… similar to your boring one.”

“Alright smartass,” the man snickered, “No one else can have a fabulous name like ‘Lorentz’.”

“What are the stars to you? What do they mean?”

“Now you’re asking the fun questions!” Adam quickly swept the rough sketch of Orion and turned to face him, “Guidance.”

“When I was a lad, I always found peace within the night sky. Sure the night was the most dangerous for any citizen but if you pause and look up, you see paintings of warriors, gods and other celestial bodies. And that one,” Adam turned his gaze to a star, “is Polaris. The North star. A star underneath the constellation of  _ Ursa Minor… _ Uh you know what that means?”

“Lessor Bear, I know my Latin.” Lorentz scoffed.

“Of course, sorry.” Adam smiled, “Polaris, from what my father told me, was his guide back home. It always pointed in the direction of the North and when my father was ever lost at sea, he used this star to find his way back home.”

Adam’s smile then turned into a sad frown, “My father passed away when I was 15.. So whenever I think of Polaris, i think of my father. What were your parents like?”

“I wish I could say they were loving and caring, but they weren’t.” Lorentz’s demeanor shifted, “My mother doesn’t love me and my father is a no show.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Apologies won’t give me the happy family I want…” Lorentz bit back, “Sorry, family is a rough subject for me.”

They sat in awkward silence but then a huge explosion was heard from up the trench. Lorentz and Adam quickly got up and scrambled for their stuff before running towards their soldiers.

“Who detonated that?!” Adam screamed, “What are you idiots doing?”

“It wasn’t us Captain!” an English soldier swore, “It wasn’t the Germans either! It was down further down the road!”

Lorentz paled.

Christmas time was for peace and whomever set that explosion was going to pay severely for their crimes on this sacred day. Soldiers, German and English, scrambled back into their trenches, foregoing their merry laughter from moments before to take up arms against each other. Almost as if they didn’t spend almost hours of play and companionship.

“I guess this is the end then,” Adam breathed.

“I believe it is.” Lorentz lamented.

“This has been a lovely time Lorentz and I am really reluctant to go on such bad terms,” Adam clasped Lorentz’s hand again, “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s fine, can’t be sorry for anything out of your control,” he squeezed and saw Adam flush under the setting sun.

“You should come find me when the war is over Lorentz,” Adam blushed, “If you survive, come to England, find me, ask for Captain Adam Maltland. We can reunite and…” he rubbed his thumb on Lorentz’s hand, “finally drink a pint or two.”

“I would love to,” Lorentz relinquished his hold on Adam’s hand and gave him a quick hug, “See you after the war.”

“Here,” Adam presented him his green scarf, “This will be proof of what transpired here tonight, keep it safe.”

“Adam I can’t take this, you’ll be cold for the entire night.”

“I’ll be warm thinking about you,” Adam persisted, “Besides, the trenches are warmer than you think.”

“You’re a liar Captain Maltland,” Lorentz laughed, “At least make sure your hands are warm,” the German gave Adam his gloves, “The trenches may be warm but it won’t protect your hands from frostbite.”

“Lorentz, I can’t take these, what about your hands?” Adam pushed the gloves away.

Lorentz threw the gloves at him anyway, “There are pockets for a reason  _ dummkopf,”  _ that got a small chuckle from the Englishman, “Keep yourself safe.”

The man began to walk towards his trench, praying that one bullet will not strike at the man who has been with him this Christmas Eve but the horrors of war and the sheer chances of getting hit by bullets or shrapnel was high. 

“Wait!” Lorentz turned to see Adam waving the gloves, “You never told me your name!”

Lorentz smirked, “ _ Oberstleutnant Lorentz Schindler,”  _ he tipped his cap. “ _ Auf Wiedersehen  _ Captain Maltland.”

The man jumped into the trench without glancing back, fearing that the next fight would probably be his last.

_ Adam Maltland _ . He thought, looping around the scarf around his neck,  _ God Bless you. _

* * *

Betelgeuse sat up on the chair, “That can’t be it can it?”

“I’m sure there’s more,” Magus said.

“Magus what’s wrong? You sound distant.”

“It’s nothing,” she lied, “I’m a little tired.”

“We can take a break?”

“It’ll be okay.” She smiled as best she could, hopefully her strained expression will dissuade Betelgeuse from asking more questions.

“If you say so,” Betelgeuse leaned back again and closed his eyes.

Magus breathed a sigh of relief as she laid her hands beside Betelgeuse’s head again.

* * *

He left Germany and took some time to live in Belgium two years after the war, it was a bloody battle and after that fateful Christmas night, he never saw Adam again.

Lorentz prayed that he didn’t shoot him when the fighting restarted, guns, bullets, artillery shells exploded left and right leaving him shell-shocked from the horrors of what he witnessed:

Men’s bodies and severed limbs littered No Man’s Land and the trench, the weather made it impossible to advance. It was either too cold to push through or too wet for them to move. Many men lost their lives that day and the years after.

Multiple attempts to repeat that unofficial armistice years later but after the second attempt, they stopped trying.

Poor Maxus tried the year after but had his legs blown off by a grenade sent by the other side. They couldn’t rescue the boy before he bled out.

Karl wasn’t supposed to be there too, he made his deliveries but was conscripted and forced to take arms. 

He didn’t last a minute, a bullet found its mark in his head when he made the mistake of peeking over the edge.

Only a third of his regiment survived the war but left with physical and emotional scars. Lorentz himself was shot in the ear and a solid chunk was left somewhere in the cold grounds in France. As for the mental scars? Some men were interred into a hospital, hiding from staff and flinching and screaming whenever a loud sound was heard. Lorentz was grateful that he survived though that didn’t stop him from the demons following him into his sleep.

He swears that he could hear Maxus sing  _ Stille Nacht  _ in his ear every night. Chilling the veteran in his sheets as he cried for the boy that should have outlived him.

He arrived in London after two days of travel. It was common to see displaced people from the war torn countries to immigrate to England after the Great War. Lorentz chose wisely to leave the country as political turmoil and starvation plagued his town and country. They lost the war horribly and the reparations the Allies put on the German people was immense, so after scrounging up money and selling his property, he left Germany.

Lorentz is one step closer to finding his dear friend.

He walked up to the officer presenting his identity papers, “Hello.”

“Papers?” the man asked, Lorentz shuddered as this man’s accent was more thicker than Adam’s making it hard to understand.

Lorentz presented his papers to the officer.

“German?”

“Yes.”

The man's eyes scrutinized every movement Lorentz made, eyes flickering between Lorentz’s papers and himself. “You here to cause trouble?”

“No sir.” Lorentz replied.

“What business do you have here?”

“I’m looking for a friend.”

“A friend?” the man laughed, “A German coming to England to look for a friend? When did the enemy become friends with an Englishman?”

“Ypres, Christmas, 1914.”

The man ceased his laughter, “Christmas you say? Well.. come with me.”

Lorentz followed the officer into a room with a table and chairs, “You’re going to interrogate me?”

“Just to make sure your story is straight.”

“I’m not a spy!” Lorentz cried, backing away only to find himself flanked by two other burly officers blocking the exit, “Please I’m no longer part of the German army!”

“We’ll believe that after we question you,” Lorentz turned to find the officer that he gave his papers to was now holding a club.

“ _Nein_! My name is Lorentz Schindler! Captain Adam Maltland _ist_ _mein freund!_ Find him, he can clear me! I have his scarf. I’m innocent! 

“Sure you are.” the first officer descended upon him with a club raised in the air, “We’re going to beat the truth out of you.”

_ “Nein!” _

Then the world went cold.

_*_

“We’ve captured a German spy earlier today Major General Maltland, we found him trying to immigrate into the country a couple hours ago.”

“A German spy? Where is he currently being held?” Adam limped to grab the paper from the man.

“In a holding facility in London sir, care to interrogate him yourself?”

“The war took away my ability to walk for a good year and it turns out it’s nerve damage,” Adam ground his teeth, “If an enemy of the country is spying on the good people of England, I will find out why.”

He hung up the phone and left the house to get to London.

After that Christmas.. insult , Adam was recalled back to command and stationed somewhere else further south. They were not happy that Adam was the one who instigated the armistice in 1914 but meeting that German soldier was life changing. He was nice from what he remembered and his soft brown eyes was something that stayed with him throughout the war. Lorentz had a gravelly voice, something that Adam assumed was from smoking cigarettes and when he sang Auld Lang Syne, Adam melted.

He was a good looking man, little short and chubby, beard well kept and thin lips. He thought about kissing him that night but they were the last two left and couldn’t do anything too compromising lest that their respective militaries will charge them for treason and then sent away in exile. Anything in the army could be charged for that and Adam was very close to it, luckily for him.. Adam’s right leg got shredded by a German hand grenade giving him a chronic limp for the rest of his life.

Adam arrived in London when the sun set, his train leaving its station with a loud blast of the horn. He kicked himself mentally because he forgot how busy it gets here.

He tries not to remember the bodies.

_ He tries. _

A quick shake of his head and made his way to the station.

To have spies still milling about post-war, boggled his mind and it made him furious. This foreign alien, who is willing to cause discourse in a year of peace. His friends had perished in those muddied trenches and some of their bodies were never recovered. Some men were lucky to find limbs of their fellow soldiers to bring home to bury but there were many empty caskets buried with a body.

He visited Flanders Field and wept over the graves of these young men that lost their lives in the name of glory and they were sacrificed to achieve that peace. It was an American burial ground but his brother, Gordon, was in America at the time of the war and perished in that field.

There were a lot of officers chatting about the success of capturing the spy when Adam came into the building, all of them chatting about where to get a drink after work that day. Adam coughed and caught the attention of the officers who dropped everything to salute the Major General.

“You,” Adam pointed at the nearest officer, “Report.”

“Sir,” a blonde soldier saluted, “The spy was captured at 1400 hours today and has been in custody ever since.”

“Which room?”

“Down the hallway to your right sir,” the soldier pointed to the direction, “Take a left when you reach the hallway and you should see Officer Keith standing guard.”

“Thank you,” Adam nodded to all personnel, “As you were.” He followed the directions of the soldier and took a moment to think of what to say and how to approach.

Should he accuse him of being a spy and throw him to rot in the state prison?

Or should he be diplomatic and try to persuade him to give up?

Adam saw Officer Keith standing guard at the door, “Keith, status report.”

“Prisoner has been detained for 5 hours and has been cuffed to the floor sir.”

“Where are the confiscated items?”

“Should be there on the table when you walk in sir.”

“Thank you, I would like to interrogate him.”

“Be careful sir, we don’t know what he’s capable of.”

Adam nodded while Keith opened the door.

_ We’ll go with the accusatorial route. _ Adam thought as he saw a middle aged man staring at the table bloodied and bruised from the officers when this spy was apprehended.

“I can’t tell if you’re brave or too stupid for coming to England thinking you’re going to spy on us.”

The man sat unmoving.

“Do you speak english?”

No response.

“What’s in the luggage?”

Again, the German man didn’t give a response.

“What are you here for?!” Adam slammed the table but the man didn’t budge, not even a flinch. “Fine, if you’re not going to talk,” Adam made a reach for the luggage but the German growled. “Ah so the dog can growl, care to explain what’s so important in this luggage?”

The German said something but it was said under his breath, “What. Is. So. Special. About. The. Luggage?!” Adam screamed.

“A gift from a friend.” He spoke, eyes unmoving from the table.

“A gift from your government no doubt,” Adam snatched the luggage while the German howled, he unlatched it’s buckles, “What is.. In.. what the fuck.”

“Please don’t take it from me! It’s my token to find him!” the German screamed, “Find Captain Adam Maltland, he can vouch for me! Please don’t take it!”

Adam held the luggage in shock as the green scarf he had given to a German soldier so many years ago.. “My god.”

“Please! I have to find him!”

“No! Lorentz! It’s me! Look at me!” Adam picked up the scarf and waved it in the air, “Lorentz look it’s me, Adam.”

“You’re a liar! Find me Adam!” Lorentz squealed in his chair. “They tried to fool me earlier but I won’t be swayed! Not by you and any of these  _ bastarde  _ in this damned country!”

“Lorentz listen to me!” Adam pleaded, “Adam is here! I’m here!” The man knelt cupping his face to get him to look at him.

The officers beat him senseless, there was an oozing cut above his right eye and swollen. His lip was split in it’s left corner and a nasty gash near his hairline, “Good god what did they do to you?”

“Adam, if it’s you, tell me what happened that night!” he screamed, his voice hoarse. His eyes were wild and unfocused, darting around the small interrogation room like a cornered animal.

“We played football that night,” Adam began, “You beat me so many times and I only got one score in before we stopped.”

“We then laid in the snow and talked about the stars. About Orion and Polaris.”

“What is Polaris to you?”

“Guidance.”

Lorentz’s breath hitched, “what else?”

“After a misunderstanding with the explosion, we exchanged items promising to find each other when the war finished.” Adam continued, “I gave you my green scarf and you gave me your gloves.”

“My gloves... “ the broken man's face contorted, threatening to cry, “Adam, if it’s you please… sing for me, the song we met?”

“Yes, of course.”

_ Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_ And never brought to mind? _

_ Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _

_ And Auld Lang Syne. _

“Adam?” Lorentz's eyes finally focused on the Englishman, “Adam.. oh my god.”

“Yes, it’s me.” Adam’s eyes watered as the man in front of him cried, “Come here.” Adam reached for him to give him an embrace, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“They were cruel, they beat me.” Lorentz sobbed into his shirt.

“Shh, I’m here now.” Adam stroked his hair, bringing him close to his face “I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Thank you my friend,” he weakly smiled, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then slumped into Adam’s arms.

Adam knew a faint when he sees one, Lorentz must have had endured so much torture that left him mentally exhausted. Carefully laying the man down onto the table, Adam kissed the man's hair before departing to make the necessary arrangements to release Lorentz from this hell and bring him home.

_*_

The last thing he saw was Adam’s crying face and then darkness.

He came to when he heard water running and a damp cloth on his forehead.

Still groggy, Lorentz opened his eyes to find himself in a well furnished living space. A clock hung above a fireplace and soft music drifted through the room. “Where-”

“Adam he’s awake!” A woman’s voice called out. “Don’t move too much sweetheart, you were badly hurt.” Lorentz, still pulling himself conscious, saw an angel. Her wavy blonde hair reaching down her shoulders, she was wearing a green, house dress. Her grey-green eyes bore deeply into his set in concern, “How are you feeling?”

“ _ Bist du ein Engel?”  _ he croaked.

“Thank heavens you can still speak,” she sighed in relief, “Adam get in here!”

“I’m coming!” Adam entered the space from the kitchen, “Lorentz, how are you feeling?”

“Adam? Where am I?” Lorentz asked.

“You’re at my home.” Adam shushed him, “I brought you here after that business in the station. I’m so sorry that happened to you Lorentz but we are here to protect you.”

“Who is she?” Lorentz gestured to the woman at Adam’s side.

“This is my wife, Barbara.”

“Your wife?”

“Yeah I got married shortly after the war ended.”

“Wow.. I missed a lot.”

“Adam told me about you when we first met,” Barbara smiled, “I knew he was infatuated with you.”

“Barbara!”

“It’s obvious!” she teased, “You have this look in your eye that was similar to the one you used to give me.”

“Is it that obvious?” Adam sighed. 

“Yeah it is,” Barbara winked. 

“Looks like I missed out on a good chunk of your life.” Lorentz smiled, “But I did try to come here as fast as I could after the war ended. I’m sorry.”

“We can discuss it on more, over that pint we promised to each other years ago.” Adam poked at him, “When you get better that is.”

Lorentz nodded, “Yeah when I get better.”

* * *

Betelgeuse wiped the tears from his face as they came in full force.

“That was beautiful,” Magus spoke, “After all that, I could feel the love coming from the three of you. Even in that brief moment that Lorentz set his eyes on Barbara, he was star struck.”

“Yeah.. he was.” Betelgeuse sadly smirked, he got up from the table and put his blazer on for the first time in months. “Thanks Magus.

“Betelgeuse, don’t follow them. Lydia needs you down here.” Magus softly warned.

“No worries, I don’t have that feeling anymore.” He smiled and left through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are amazing if you've made it to the end!
> 
> German translations (that are again, probably wrong):
> 
> Weihnachten = Christmas  
> Frohe Weihnachten = Merry Christmas  
> Fäustlinge = Mittens  
> Niemand = No one  
> Tannenbaum = Christmas Tree  
> Arschlöcher = assholes  
> Dummkopf = idiot  
> Freunde = Friends  
> Jesus Christus = Jesus Christ (duh)  
> Stille Nacht = Silent Night (the German and English lyrics are roughly the same, y'all can probably guess)  
> jungen = boy  
> singen = sing  
> Was ist das? = What is that?  
> Gutten Himmel = Good Heavens  
> Ein wenig = A little  
> Nein = No  
> Fußball = Football (American Soccer)  
> Oberstleutnant = Lieutenant Colonel  
> Auf Wiedersehen = Goodbye  
> ist mein freund = is my friend  
> bastarde = bastards  
> Bist du ein Engel = Are you an angel
> 
> Karl and Maxus are characters from the show... can you guess who they are?


	4. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Last Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter.

It has been a couple weeks since Betelgeuse came by after his impacting session with her.

The emotions tied to that universe was valuable to his recovery but left her tired and wasted by the time he had left. Her brief moment of hesitation was her body crying out for her to stop but she was determined to see this through to the very end.

Everyone wanted the old Betelgeuse back, his mischievous ways of pranking the Netherworld denizens always made the top brass laugh and even earned a smirk from Miss Argentina. She now runs the Netherworld processing of the recently deceased and that bureau had a lighter tone to it whenever Magus walked in. Though Magus could see that the once pageant queen now ran on fumes due to the significant workload she’s going through. It’s a stressful job and even though she hasn’t been there the longest, she knew the Netherworld like the back of her hand. Or like which candidate for Miss Universe would win the crown.

She was scarily good with that.

Magus sat on her kitchen table wondering if Betelgeuse ever had that talk with Lydia… though he did seem in higher spirits when he left but she couldn’t let go of the worry she felt for him. Out of all the clients that had sought her help, Betelgeuse was the most complicated and the most worrisome. Normally some would do one or two sessions and then be on their merry way but Betelgeuse was so torn and beaten from the loss that he almost resorted to breaking a cardinal taboo, even bigger than the one she breaks by using her powers. To have the ability to gaze into another universe is bad enough but to hop to different universes would violate some sort of Natural Law and Mother Nature always gets their due.

She even had a surprise for him too.

“Magus?” a voice called followed by a knock on her door, “You in there?”

With a flick of her wrist, the door opened to a familiar looking man with stripes galore. “Betelgeuse?”

“Surprise.” He smiled, “Miss me?”

“More like worried for you, idiot.” she crossed her arms, “I wondered what happened to you.”

“Well I’ve been busy,” he pointed to his hair, “Not an inch of different colours for 2 weeks! Been green ever since.” he proudly puffed his chest, similar to that of a boy emanating a strong figures posture.

Magus breathed a sigh of relief, “I also talked to Lydia about this whole thing and she has been very supportive, can’t believe a demon and breather can be friends.”

“You don’t know how much that pleases me to hear you say such things but people don’t show up unannounced without something they want, what are you here for?”

“I want one more session.”

She smiled at those words, “And before you tell me no it’s going to be one last session-”

“Sure,” she pointed at the chair next to her, “Come sit.”

“What? Just like that?”

“Yes, but this  _ is  _ going to be the last session.” she put her foot down, “I will be refusing my services to you if you ever come back for another session with me understood?”

“Don’t need to be bitchy about it,” he laughed.

“I need a definitive yes Betelgeuse.”

“Fine,  _ si. Ja. Oui.  _ Whatever, do you want me to say it in English?”

“It doesn’t hurt to,” she teased.

“Yes, this will be the last session.” Betelgeuse rolled his eyes.

“Good,” Betelgeuse took a seat next to her, “This one’s going to be a good one.”

* * *

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home!” Delia called from the couch, “Where have you been? You were gone for days! Poor Lydia almost cried herself to sleep again.”

“Absolutely not step-mom,” Lydia huffed from the other seat, “I did not do that.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Betelgeuse sarcastically spoke, “I went looking for my dad again and I actually found him!”

“Oh Betel-”

“Careful with the B word Darla, I just got back.” he laughed.

“Right sorry! Where was he?”   


“Saturn, believe it or not.” Charles, Delia and Lydia looked to him in horror.

“How the heaven did he get there?” Lydia asked.

“There’s no Heaven Lydia, we’ve been over this but Juno had him banished to Saturn when I was born. He’s a soft spoken man and followed mom around because he thought he loved her and he thought she loved him back.”

“Beej that’s horrible.”

“But that’s okay! I brought him back and now dear old Dad runs Netherworld processing!” Betelgeuse cheered, “I stayed there to get him settled and Miss Argentina helped too! She really likes you Lyds and she might look the other way if you wanna come down and visit her with me.”

“She was nice when I spoke to her, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Anyways,” he clapped, “Whatcha folks up to?”

“Watching TV,” Delia pointed to the screen, “Nature documentaries.”

“Boring, what about you Lyds?”

“Writing a book, if you must know.” 

“Why are you sitting like that?”

Lydia was sitting upside down on the seat, “It’s rushing the blood to my head so I can come up with the words, I’ve been stumped on this chapter for weeks.”

“What're you writing about?”

“Writing about you!” Lydia pursed her lips together in thought, “I’ve decided to write about you and what happened to us, like a biographical story of how my life got here.”

“It’ll be a hit seller,” Charles fondly looked to her, “I’ll scrounge up the best editor I can find and make sure she gets that book somewhere on shelves.”

“Are you sure you want to write a book about me? I’m not reader friendly Lyds.”

“It’s called censorship Beej, I can substitute words that change the meanings of what was said.”

“I do hope you’re writing about me in a positive light,” Delia patted Charles’ hand.

“No you’re still going to be annoyedly preppy and too happy for your own damn good.” Lydia teased.

“Good so it’s positive.” Delia smiled.

Everyone laughed, the air merry with a loving energy. Lydia might still be young but Betelgeuse was very glad that he managed to secure a friendship that could transcend lifetimes. Betelgeuse also promised Charles and Delia that Betelgeuse himself would be their escort to the Netherworld, though that didn’t ease their fear of death, it comforted them that someone they knew would be telling them they died.

Though that didn’t stop Betelgeuse from pranking the couple a couple times.

It was funny but Charles was smart after the third time, he started actively looking for the Handbook every time Betelgeuse walked into the room.. But that didn’t stop the demon from scaring the life out of Delia.

“They’re upstairs if you’re looking for them.” Delia gestured to the stairs, “They’ve been waiting.”

“See you losers later, I’m going to get me some action!”

Betelgeuse ran up the stairs and was greeted by the same, boring, brown door that led to the Maitlands room in the attic. He slowly came to a halt before knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Barbara’s voice was heard.

Betelgeuse reached for the door handle and turned it to open the door. He was blinded by the fluorescent lights but the shapes of two people stood out as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Hello Lawrence,” Adam hailed with a wave.

“You’re back,” Barbara smiled.

Betelgeuse’s face slowly gave way to a winning smile, “I’m home.”

“Welcome back,” the two spoke simultaneously.

* * *

  
  


“Guess he’s really lucky.”

They stopped after that, Betelgeuse knows in his heart what happens next.

That was an alternate reality where everyone was still alive and Lydia was still a teenager, if it ended up differently he could have ended up there instead of his where everyone, except for Lydia, is dead.

“Yeah,” Betelgeuse rested his head on his palm, “I wonder what veered my path to becoming my own and what veered his to become his happy one.”

“It’s very easy to create alternate paths,” Magus stated, “To put it simply, if you ate breakfast and had to choose between two cereals. You would pick one and the other choice would be played by another.”

“That easy?”

“Well it’s complicated but that’s the gist of it.”

Betelgeuse got up and bowed his head, “Thank you for all your help Magus.”

“Is this a goodbye?”

“Yes, after today I won’t be here for sessions and will have to move and start out a new life.” Betelgeuse looked up to her and gave her a nod, “I will be back to visit but as friends instead of client and entity.”

“I would like that very much,” Magus grinned.

“Thank you.” 

Betelgeuse rose from his bow and turned for the door, hopeful that the future will be kinder to him as he stepped back into land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. EPILOGUE

“I think you should have this.”

Back when Betelgeuse was crying into the pile of clothes back at the old house, Betelgeuse had some interesting dreams. Dreams that felt too real and some way too specific in certain actions that drove him into insanity. One dream he was with them and the next dream would be something from the past. It was all too bizarre for it to be some figment of imagination but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was sleep and dream about the people who love him.

Lydia, Adam, Delia, Charles, Barbara… They all were key figures in his dreams and the Maitland couple were the soul focus for all of them. Some he remembered with absolute clarity, and some he remembered bits and pieces.

He told Lydia of some of his vivid dreams and Lydia told him that dreams are unexplainable. They can be a glimpse into an alternate universe or it could be a past life’s memory resurfacing and many other excuses that intrigued the demon. Of course, Betelgeuse never had a life before this so dreams must be a window to other planes of existence.

Betelgeuse had caught wind of a demon with powers to do that and sought her out.

Then the dreams got more vivid and lifelike.

“What is it?”

“A journal,” Lydia presented a small book with empty pages in it, “Well, a dream journal.”

“A dream journal? What am I? 357 years old?”

“I don’t give a rats ass about that,” Lydia thrusted the book into his hand, “With all the dreams you’ve been having, it would help to write them down as a way to cope. It worked for me and I’m sure it will work for you.”

“But I can’t write that well,” he protested, “What about spelling errors?”

“It’ll be _your_ journal, no one is going to care about grammatical or spelling errors. Plus I was thirteen when my mom died, you think _I_ could write professionally when I was that age?”

Betelgeuse opened his mouth for a retort but shut it when nothing came to mind.

“I thought so.” Lydia smirked but then sadly smiled, “I know it’s a long and tough process but you should try it, at least once.”

And that’s how he got into writing this thing after every dream he had.

**_Entry #1 October 27th, 20XX_ **

_They suddenly appeared in front of me, gave me a tight hug and led me to a red door. Adam opened it and came a shining bright light.. Then I woke up. They were smiling the entire time. I don’t want to forget those smiles but what were they trying to tell me? Writing in this journal will be hard to fill, nothing I write about will be surely interesting._

**_Entry #2 October 27th, 20XX_ **

_It’s been ten days with them being in my last dream. I know they visited me, I don’t remember it but I’m positive they came by._

**_Entry #6 December 6th, 20XX_ **

_This dream was an odd one, it looked like I went back in time. I relived my entire life and when I finally caught up to them, I never left their side. It mostly jumped between the past and future, I don’t remember most of it (fuck the science of it all) but near the end of the dream I had a huge panic attack in the middle of a forest. Barbara asked what was wrong and then I screamed at them, “You’re dead in the future! Both of you! I’ve seen it! I went back in time for you to not disappear and stay with me! I didn’t even tell you guys how much you meant to me!” Adam and Barbara shared an all too knowing look and sat down with me, it felt as though they knew. The details are very fuzzy but at some point Adam had planted a branch and then that branch grew into a magnificent tree. I was there a few months after their death it seems… but it still felt too real. What are they trying to tell me?!_

* * *

  
  


“Look Adam, he’s writing again!” Barbara looked down from her little window seeing Betelgeuse write in his journal, “You think he saw us this time?”

“He always does honey,” Adam sat by too, cradling a wood block he was slowly chipping away at, “Sometimes he does forget to write in it though but eventually when he remembers to he’ll write.”

Adam and Barbara had been watching over Betelgeuse and Lydia since they left Winter River. Lydia had taken Betelgeuse back to her residence in Salem to live with her. “I wonder if they’ll be alright.”

“Of course they will,” the man leaned forward to get a good look over Betelgeuse’s shoulder, “I would give anything to be in that room with him right now.”

“Remember the dream where we held each other in the attic?” Barbara asked, “That was my favourite dream of his.”

“Entry #3?” she nodded, “That’s a good one, Entry #5 is mine though. Teaching us how to scare for the first time, it may not be a memory but it’s always a strong memory to think on.”

“Come on, it’s night time, we should visit again.” Barbara reached for Adam’s hand which the man gleefully took, “We’re on our way.”

* * *

Betelgeuse returned to the gravesite with a new note in hand.

The flowers he had left the year before had withered and had decomposed, leaving nothing but withering sticks.

“Adam,” he touched the tombstones, “Barbara, I’m sorry I haven’t returned. It’s been a long journey to muster up the strength to come back.” Betelgeuse sat in front of the stones clutching the note, “I’ve written another note for you two, it’s a bit shorter than the last one but I’ll be happy to know that I leave this for you.”

“You two gave me a home when all I ever did was turn people away and scare into submission, you two are sickenly kind like that.” he chuckled, “well.. I’ve got to go now, Lydia says we’ll be moving soon, back to New York. I’ll be busy helping her move all her stuff but when you’ve got powers like I do, levitating objects and moving them around doesn’t seem too hard. Plus I have my clones with me, they’ll do most of the public work stuff while I shuffle things in the home… uh..” Betelgeuse looked to the note, “I love you guys.”

Betelgeuse left the note behind, not bothering to dig a hole like last time. There was something poetic about leaving it and the possibility of having it be carried away by the wind made his heart soar. Maybe he'll come back next year or in a couple months to celebrate breather traditions, like Christmas, or Hanukkah.

_A letter for one year later:_

_To my beloveds,_

_A year has passed, and to be fair it has gotten a little easier. I can sleep better, I don’t instantaneously frown anymore, and I stopped with the ‘follow them to the end mind set’. But I still have my rough moments, every single 12th day of each month I shut down and will not budge out of bed. It’s a thing I still have to get over, but it is progress. I remember I cried in front of your photos and clothing, saying to myself and screaming myself hoarse to quit everything and go into anonymity. However, I kept going for you. To live a full a life that you two didn’t._

_I should’ve convinced you to move to the Netherworld when you had the chance,I could’ve saved you. It would’ve been easier than to suffer through all this. Missing you both terribly as each day goes by, I hate these circumstances and I hope that one day, we will be reunited._

_I’m sorry that we found each other too late, I should’ve stayed instead of leaving. It pains me every time I think about it._

_This letter won’t be as long as the first one, but it is soothing to write. You’ll never read this, or if you do through some strange means, I hope you are well. Not a day goes by where I don’t think of our relationship._

_Miss ya,_

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming on this journey! I love you guys so much!
> 
> The Ballad of Dewey Finn will be coming shortly and the plans for Heart of Stone will be pushed forward.


End file.
